


Love of Mine, Someday you will die.

by orphan_account



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Death, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, I'm Sorry, M/M, intentionally short, kinda poetic, sad I guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 09:27:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7165526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Love of Mine<br/>Someday you will die<br/>But I'll be close behind<br/>I'll follow you into the dark.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love of Mine, Someday you will die.

**Author's Note:**

> Just to let you know, I write my notes before the actual story. okay, lets go.
> 
> This will probably be sad. Title from death cab for cutie's i will follow you into the dark.  
> also the poem thing kinda follows the song,
> 
> WARNINGS: DEATH, SUICIDE

**_Love of mine, some day you will die_ **  
**_But I'll be close behind_ **  
**_I'll follow you into the dark_ **

* * *

frank anthony iero jr you are - were - the light of my life.

you died exactly how you said you didn't want to.

but i. i just couldn't let you die in pain.

attached to wires in a room filled with blinding light.

only good thing was our hands clasped so tight.

 

i wondered for so long whether you got to heaven or hell.

but that was stupid, it's obvious where you went.

heaven decided it was satisfied, so did hell.

so hell let you go.

i'll never see you again because heaven is where the good people go.

and i'm not one of those.

 

there probably isn't vacancy in heaven anyway.

but don't worry, i'll follow you into the darkness.

but you'll be happier without me.

so i'll go down and you go up.

your soul will embark.

 

you went to catholic school.

got your knuckles bruised so much.

but i met up with you and we walked home together.

each from different schools.

you told me once that fear is the heart of love.

and you were so afraid.

 

oh look im crying again.

there is loaded weapons beside me.

guns pills and knives.

but its okay.

i loved you too.

the time for sleep is now.


End file.
